The Flocks Dreamy Nightmare
by VampyressAuthoress
Summary: Sucky title, I know. Anyway this story is about Poena-Nyx, the flock's prototype. Will the flock welcome her? Or not trust her? Her life kinda sucks. Kidnaps. Fights. Love. Betrayal. Action. Adventure. Soulmates. Danger. Everything the flock loves! R&R F
1. Chapter 1

I looked around. I knew where I was and I was so freakkin' pissed. I threw myself at my dog crate and growled. The six other avian hybrids were watching me with curiosity. I saw Jeb walk into the room and I growled again, showing my teeth. I heard his thoughts and they just made me madder. I watched as he let the six avians out of their cages and walk out.

WHY?!?!?! I'm their prototype! I've been here for sixteen years and you can't set me free? Well f you Jeb. F you. I slammed against the cage again.

Outside was mass chaos; I could hear it with my major hearing capabilities. I was pretty much a combination of Max and her flock. I was their prototype. I hadn't died whenever they kidnapped me. I was 15 when the grafted my DNA with other species. More on that later. Since I hadn't died, they decided to graft DNA with embryos. So far we were both successful. Except…

The School knew I would be more of a threat to them…

So you want my life story?

Well how about you keep reading and find out for yourself. Nothing comes easy in life. Prepare now.


	2. Chapter 2

Anyway, my name is Hebe (not really my true name). Strange name, right? Well that's the name of the Goddess of Eternal Youth. I'm also pretty much immortal. Strange, right? But I named myself and I wasn't sure what else to name myself. I always kinda picture me as either Minerva (Athena- Goddess of War, Wisdom, and the Arts) or maybe Eos (Goddess of Dawn) (honestly I changed my name all of the time). But everyone at the School called me Hebe. I also usually called myself Poena (Goddess of Punishment), which is my true name. Confusing you yet? Well it's pretty much my life. Roller coaster ride! Yay me.

So back to the whole immortal thing…

I'm stuck inside my 16 year old body. Sick-minded scientists grafted animal DNA with my human DNA when I was kidnapped at age 15. I've been at the school for 15 years. I'm truly 30.

I'm also the prototype for those avian-American's you've been hearing about. Max this… Iggy that… Nudge here… Angle there. Know what I think? Why haven't they gone to the California School and set everyone free.

The same week that Jeb snuck the others out, I made a break for it. Did you know if you slam your body against a dog crate, it's bound to break? Yeah. Well I got to figure that out.

So want to how I got out of that hell hole? Well I literally just ran. Erasers came after me. Bloodhounds came after me. Scientists came after me.

It was funny as all get out.

I didn't fight anyone while making my prison break. Honestly. I didn't hurt anyone. Once I reached the doors, I spread my 18 foot span black wings and flew away. Doesn't sound messy at all. Well once you throw in the bullets and the screaming chimpanzees. Sounds bad, but not messy.

So as the flock's prototype, I have all of their powers, and a few that I developed on my own. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G.

So I lived on the run for like… ever. I won't bore you with details of my two years.

Wonder why Jeb had to leave the flock? Because I found him.


	3. Chapter 3

I had made Jeb leave the flock because they needed to learn their instincts. Let's reflect on that day.

I had been flying around when I noticed an E-shaped house up in the Colorado Mountains. The cool thing about my eyesight is that I can kinda zoom in. When I did, I was a little shocked to see the flock. They were obviously learning how to throw a few punches in the air. I also saw Jeb down by a strawberry looking place. The flock wouldn't hear me if I went to share a few sentences with Jeb. I landed and he looked at me with a shocked face.

"Poena? How did you escape?" Jeb finally asked once he was able to speak.

"I walked out the front door," I snarled. "I didn't have someone let me out."

Jeb looked at me in a weird way. "It's part of your test. The flock has to learn to love before they can save the world. I let them out because they were special." Once he said that I knew he wished he could take it back.

I felt my irises turn orange. "Special? I know they're special but I am there prototype. You guys took me away from my LOVING family and put DNA in me. What was I suppose to learn? To hate? To want revenge?" I ranted.

He put his hands up in a calming motion. "You were made to see how successful this experiment would be. You have to punish."

Now I see where my name came from. "Who am I suppose to punish? The School? Itex? Social Safety?" I growled.

"Yes!" Jeb exclaimed. "Maximum has to bring down the School and Itex. She can't bring down Social Safety without you."

"Jeb," I growled. "You and I both know they can't take down the School or Itex without actual survival instincts; you aren't teaching them that. They have to learn that on their own or they'll be destroyed. And we both know about the Underground," I continued and he looked shocked when I said the Underground. "That's right. Mind-reading can be pretty handy."

"I know you care about them," I said softly. "I care about them too. But they have to learn their actual instincts. You have to let them go Jeb," I whispered. He nodded.

"I can't tell them good-bye; Angel will read my mind and know what's going on. Take me to the School," he said sadly. I almost protested. He should at least say good-bye or something. "Just please. I can't lie to Max either. I have to get back to Ari. I guess I can't have both of my kids," he said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

I'll admit that this made me feel incredibly guilty but we both knew he had to leave them. I spread out my reddish brown wings and flew upwards. Jeb grabbed my wrist and I stayed low as I flew us to at least a place where he could get a car. This was just too hard to do.

"Poena?" Jeb said with a clear of his throat. I looked down at him. "Stay close to them. Just to make sure none of them die, but don't intertwine." I nodded my head.

I would never want them to die.


	4. Chapter 4

I did what I told Jeb I would. I kept my distance but watched over them. I watched the Erasers attack them, Angel being kidnapped, the bloody fights, Max meeting her mom, Max and Fang kisses, the whole Anne Walker thing. Long story short: I saw everything but I never got in the way. Sometimes I had the feeling that Max felt me watching. She'd get all tense and do a quick 360. I felt bad.

She could never get a break. But she was learning. She was learning her strengths and weaknesses. She was learning her love for everyone around her. She was experiencing everything that she should be.

For some reason, Jeb started hanging around Dr. Martinez, probably trying to be the _perfect_ dad. One day I was sitting in a tree near Dr. Martinez's house. I saw Jeb walk out and come near the tree. "I know you're here Poena, you can come down."

I did what he said and he gave me an up-down. I know what he saw. He saw a tall teenage girl. I was skinnier and had a little more **(A/N: I realize that this is an oxymoron but oh well. I love oxymorons. Ha-ha.) **Muscle. My eyes were a solid gray and my black hair had chucky red highlights. My hair actually matched my wings, which had changed color too. He also must've noticed the black and red swirly tattoos that were on one side of my face that went down my neck and went to my back and around my waist. **(A/N: If you've read House of Night, the tattoos she has are kinda like Zoey's except in black and red.)** On my hand I Phoenix marks.

_She's gone inky_ I heard Jeb think.

I glared at him. "I am not 'inky'. These marks just occurred," I snarled. He seemed a little taken back.

"Okay. I just wasn't expecting you to look like this," Jeb said.

"I know but this is how I am," I said with a shrug.

He nodded his head. "Maybe you should come in and meet the flock. We won't tell them about you following them around."

I paused and looked at the sky. "No. New Eraser's are coming, I need to deal with them."


	5. Chapter 5

Jeb's face became alert. He ran back inside and must've told them to hide or something because it looked like there was nothing in the house. The Erasers landed in the yard and had a wolfie grin on the faces that were now morphing into muzzles.

_I still think we should blow the house up._

_I hate these mutant kids, they're so annoying._

_Max would make an amazing Eraser. With her fire and skills…_

"Hey boys," I purred as I walked away from the tree towards themm. They stopped in their spots and became humans again.

"Hey doll face. Like animals?" the bigger Eraser asked as he walked up to me. "Cause I'm a beast," he growled playfully as he circled around me.

"More then you know," I said playfully as I made a claw.

"Hey baby. Maybe after we take care of this house, we can take you on a ride," the other Eraser purred, which sounded SUPER creepy. Crepper.

The third Eraser rubbed my arm with his hands that still had sharp nails. I noticed the trail of blood now on my arm.

"How about I take you on a ride now?" I said seducivly. I was wearing a button up long-sleeve, so I unbuttoned the first two buttons. I know some of you reading this might think I'm acting like a whore; but for the women out there you know what are main power is: our body. This is what I was doing.

I literally saw drool fall onto the grass; I also saw Jeb in the window shaking his head. I could hear him thinking that I was going down the wrong path.

I'll show you Jeb.

"How about you guys come a little closer?" I said with a grin. They did what I asked instantly. I unfurled my wings and the two guys by my side when flying. The Eraser in front of me began to morph, until I put my hand on his chest and winked. He calmed down. Why? I don't know.

I'll never understand men. Or things with men DNA.

Fire came bursting out my hand and the Eraser screamed in pain. The two Erasers were running at me from different sides; they hadn't noticed there burning, dead colleague on the ground. I made one arm face one Eraser, and the other arm face the second Eraser. I felt fire coming off my body and through my hands.

They died as quick as the first and I grinned. I never really understood the whole fire-burns-Erasers thing but oh well.

I loved having power over the elements. Fire was my favorite, in case you didn't notice.

I looked up as Jeb, Dr. Martinez, and the flock burst outside. Apparently the Gasman was living up to his name, but Jeb wouldn't let anyone go outside. Jeb looked at me then looked at the Erasers then at the fire that was rolling off my body. I felt good. Fire made me feel so… I don't know.

"Cool down you hot head," Jeb commanded. I glared at him and felt the fire return to my heart.

"Cool you jebs, Jeb," I snarled. Yes I do realize I said 'jebs', I'm playing around with the words here. Attempting to be funny. Gosh, tough crowd.

"Who are you?" Dr. Martinez said with confusion. I could tell she didn't know whether to be angry or thankful. I felt everyone's emotions. Jeb was a little mad, Max was angry (probably because I was on her turf and she rarely trusted anyone), Fang was confused, Iggy was mad because Gasman was excited about the burnt Erasers. Nudge was confused but was about to burst if she didn't speak. And Angel, well she was curious.

"I'm their prototype," I said with a slight growl in my throat.

Everyone around me was shocked, minus Jeb of course. "Prototype?" Max spat out.

I grinned. "Isn't that what I said?" I knew all about Max's sarcasm and 'anger issues'. "I'm the one they made to make sure you'd live," I explained slowly.

"I got that much," Max glare. See… this is bad planning on Jeb's part. You don't put two older girls together, it just doesn't work. Ecspecially when Max figured out that Jeb never mentioned me.

"You don't recognize me?" I asked as I walked towards her. "Think back to the school. I was the bird they didn't let out of the cage. The one who had a cage right next to yours. The girl who was always growling and throwing myself at the bars," I said, hoping she'd remembered. She did because she looked at me oddly.

"How'd you get out?" she breathed.

"When you slam against the cages enough, they fall apart. I walked out the front door," I said as I circled around her.

"That's enough Poena," Jeb warned. _Don't tell them why I left or why Angel can't read my mind_ he thought.

I smiled at him and looked at Angel. "Angel dear," I said as I kneeled down to eye level. I rested my hand on her shoulder when I heard a growl and felt someone tackle me.

I pinned the tackler easily. "Max," I warned. "I've been surviving all by myself. I know a few more tricks then you," I growled. "I have to tell Angel something so back off. I'd never hurt her."

I got off Max and walked over to Angel. "Angel. Have you ever wondered why you can't read Jeb's mind?" I asked. She nodded. I heard Jeb take in a deep breath. "It's because I blocked it," I said with a shrug. "The people at the School have the technology to read minds. He told me to block his so everything about you guys would be safe in his head."

"It didn't work as well," Jeb cut in. "That's how they found the house," he said sadly.

"I'll take the blame for that. Pain shouldn't of broken away my thoughts. His mind was connected to mine because of the block. Now that doesn't me I could read his mind and vice versa. But it kept the School knowing about you guys. And me. They did something and I'm not sure what but it completely fried my brain, I guess you could say," I paused to take a breath. "That's why his mind is hazy because my mind screwed up. It's kinda like when you're watching TV and you sit on the remote and it messes up all the settings. Then you can't find a way to turn it back," I explained.

Angel laughed. "Then you have to call the TV repairman and he fixes it," she said with a giggle.

I smiled. "Exactly. And you're the TV repairwoman. Well, whenever you get older and can fix people's minds," I said with a shrug. She smiled and clapped her hands.

How could I have missed this much? She's almost seven now… She'd never believe me.

"What wouldn't I believe?" Angel asked, confusion in her voice.

"Don't tell her Poena," Jeb warned.

I looked at him sadly. I had to tell them. I had to tell all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

We all walked inside and I could feel Jeb burning holes in me. They all sat down and I stood. "So what won't Angel believe?" Iggy asked.

I looked at him; it must suck not having sight. I would absolutely hate it. "Don't tell," Jeb warned again.

I glared at him. "Stop telling me what to do, I'm tired of it. Now because you keep bossing me around, I'm going to tell them _everything_," I snapped.

"Somehow we're all connected," I started. "Jeb and Dr. Martinez are the parents of Maximum Ride. Maximum ride is cousins with the Gasman and Angel. Their parents are friends with Fang's mom, who is a friend of Nudge's mom. And I'm…" I stopped. Everyone was studying me, hanging on the words that I spoke.  That sounds deep!

"I am the eldest sister of the Gasman and Angel," I said as I looked at them. I know they couldn't see any proof that I was, which sucked. "You guys think that the Gasman and Angel's parents didn't care. That's not true at all. And I hate to say it but they're dead," I said, trying not to cry. "I was kidnapped when I was 15. Somehow the School convinced our parents to donate two eggs and a couple thousand of… Um… Sperm.

"After the School got what they wanted they killed them, right in front of me," I said, trying to hold back the flashback because I felt Angel in my mind. "That was 15 years ago. I'm stuck in a 16 year old body when I'm 30. You guys will go through the same thing; we have no expiration date, but we can still die." I stopped. I didn't want to say more but I had to…

"Maximum, you've met your parents and so has Iggy," I said, getting a nod from each of them. "The Gasman and Angel won't meet our parents, but I'll tell you everything you want to know about them. Nudge… Your mom was a great woman. She tried to keep you, she really did. She found out that the School took you away and she was about to sue. But…" I trailed off. She must've gotten what I said because she looked down.

"She died fighting for me," Nudge whispered.

"Yes she did because she didn't care about the wings. She wanted you, wings and all. The School wanted you too; they're cheaters. You are like an exact replica of your mom, don't change," I said softly.

"What abot me?" Fang's husky, deep voice asked. I actually got the chills from him.

"You're mom was raped when she was 17. Your grandparents wanted her to get an abortion; she refused. She wanted you. She didn't care if she didn't know your father, she wanted to know you. She did the same thing Nudge's mom did. Except she almost won. She's still alive and I talk to her a few times," I smiled.

He smiled and looked at me. "Can I meet her?"

My heart sqeezed. I looked at Jeb, who was looking down. "You should, very soon. She's terminal," I said softly as I fell to my knees. This stuff drained me. "You and I will go tomorrow. And don't worry Max. His mom is only allowed up to two visitors. Too many people cause her stress, which can bring her death to her a little bit quicker. She knows me and she deserves to know Fang."

Max nodded her head and seemed to relax. "I'm sorry to ruin everyone's day. If you need me, I'll be outside. I don't want to interfere," I said as I stood up and walked to the front door.

Dr. Martinez was in front of the door, stopping me. Damn she was fast. "You aren't leaving!" she cried and hugged me. "The neice I never got to meet."

"If you're like thirty how is she you're aunt? She's only like 26!" Nudge asked.

"Max's mom had a sister that was quite older then her. And Poena isn't 30. She's exaggerating. She's only 18, 20-ish," Jeb said.

I pulled away from my aunt. "What?!" I growled. "You told me that I was 30!"

"Now Poena… We had to lie to you about your age," Jeb said calmly, I knew he was actually calm though.

"Whatever," I stated and looked at Angel who was smiling at me.

"What special powers do you have?" she asked as she drug me to the room that all the girls were sharing.

We sat down on the bed and I began to wonder why she asked me about my powers and then drug me to the bedroom. 7 year olds are so complicated.

"Well… I can read, control, and block minds. I can control the four elements, but fire is my favorite. I can predict the future, but it usually changes so it's a little hard to trust. I can be invisible but only for certain periods of time. I have hype-speed in the hair and on the ground. And I have a vision that can pick up bodies. Like you guys run hotter than humans and Erasers run hotter than you. So it helps because I can pick up body heat," I explained. "Sorry if I confused you with that last part," I apologized.

"It's ok. I understand what you mean," Angel said cheerily.

I smiled. My little sister; I can finally talk to her. "You look like mom," I said looking straight into her blue eyes.

She beamed. "Really?" she asked excidely.

I nodded my head. "When I told everyone, everyone except Jeb they didn't think I looked like you or the Gasman. The truth is I went through a change. My hair matches my wings; they put a gene in me so I'd lose my blonde hair so no one who recognize me. Just in case I got photographed or something I guess," I said with a shrug. "My eyes change color based on my mood. I'll write you a list so you know," I said as I patted her knee.

"Why didn't they do that to us?" Angel asked.

"Because mom and dad never saw you. They never knew you," I explained sadly.

She nodded her head and the Gasman walked in. "So you're my older sister?" he asked with disbelief. "But you look nothing like me or Angel."

"She went through a change. Her hair matches her wings. That way no one who recognize her. Just in case she got photographed or something," Angel explained before I did. "Her eyes change color based on her mood."

I laughed at the Gasman's face. It was the one that was like ohmygosh I have freaks for sisters. Well I only knew that because I read his mind.

"Is like purple when you like someone? Is green like calm? Is yellow like happy? Is red mad? Is blue sad? Is orange confused? Is black like demonic?" Nudge asked. I hadn't even realized that she came in.

"Kinda. It's a little more in depth then that. I'll give you three a list. But I'm not sure that the older ones will care much," I whispered. I didn't like keeping a secret from Max but I don't think it would mean anything to them. If anything happened, then I'd have these three to back me up.

"Red is rage and orange is when I'm just plain old mad. Yellow is usually when I'm confused. Green is when I'm jealous. Blue is when I'm calm and collected. Purple is when I like someone or in love with someone. White is when I'm sad; Gray is when I'm just kinda closed up, no one can see what I'm feeling. And Black is when there's no feeling at all; I guess you could call it betrayed, I guess," I explained.

"I want changing colored eyes!" the Gasman shrieked.

"Well unfortunatley I don't think you'll be getting them," I said with a smile as I messed up his blonde hair. "You need to keep the Hudson blue eyes," I said with a smile.

"What would they have named us?" Angel and Gasman asked at the same time.

"Ryker and Adaira. They're Dutch and Scottish names. My actual name is Souleah," I said with a smile. Souleah meant peace but Poena was punishment.

"Adaira…" Angel said with a smile. "It rolls right off the tongue!"

"But why those names? You said that your guys' parents were… Um… Dead," Nudge pointed out.

"That's true but they were always talking about what they'd name their boy or their next girl. Ryker and Adaira."

"Ryker," the Gasman said slowly.

"Maybe when we go to school, we can use those names," Angel said while clapping her hands.

"School?" I heard Max say as she walked into the almost crowded room. Iggy and Fang were right behind her.

"Yeah. Your mom said that we need to go to school," Angel said with a sweet smile. I felt my irises turned yellow.

"All of us?" Iggy asked. "Including that new chick. Now I felt the outline of orange in my eyes. I didn't like being called a chick. It made me feel normal.

"Yes all of us," Nudge said in a duh tone. "And her name is Poena and she happens to be in here now Iggy."

Iggy blushed and I heard Fang's dark chuckle.

"The school has all grades, so you guys won't be seperated," I heard Dr. Martinez say from the living room. Then I heard her whisper something to Jeb about the 'strange girl in the other room'.

Her and Jeb were talking about me. Swell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authoress note: This will be a slightly confusing chapter. You're going to learn more about Poena (Nyx) throughout this chapter. Sorry for any confusion caused but this is kinda how I want to story to be!**

**Valencia Martinez's POV**

"Valencia. She's not your actual neice," Jeb whispered.

"I don't care. I'll treat her as if she-" I started but Jeb cut me off.

"She is Angel and the Gasman's sister but she's their half sister. She's also Fang's half sister. She's not related to us in anyway," Jeb explained. Jeb and other whitecoats had been lying to Poena about her life. It was true that she was like 18 and her dad died in front of her and her mother was terminal. Poena also might not of known about how the directors call her Nyx because of her 'dark' spirit. So it's true that Poena was indeed named Poena by her parents but Nyx by the evil organizations.

"How come you've been telling her lies?" I hissed. Poena-Nyx deserved to know everything about her. She only had scrabs of her previous life because the School somehow erased some of her memory.

"Because if we tell her everything then she'll go beserk and we can't afford that."

"But you no longer are a whitecoat, that shouldn't matter to you," I pointed out. If Poena was angry enough she'd be able to down all four companies: the School, Itex, Social Safety, and the Underground.

"That's true but she'll want to punish me because I was the one to tell her the lies," Jeb whispered very softly.

I heard a floorboard creak and I turned around. "You know I can hear you?" Poena asked, he eyes an orange color.

"Yes, we know," Jeb said, raising his voice a little.

**Poena-Nyx POV**

"So you've been lying to me?" I asked calmly. All Jeb did was nod slowly.

_**Angel? Will you and the rest of the flock please go fly around? I have to talk to Jeb and Martinez privately**_**.**

_Okey-dokey!_ I heard Angel's sweet voice reply. A few minutes later, I heard the flock go out the window.

"So tell me the truth. Now," I demanded with a hard voice.

"Of course," Jeb said softly. "Your father and Fang's mother had an affair. No one could find out about this because Fang's mom was about 15 or 16. So you were born and your father got you because of your mom being so young. We told you that you were 30 but you're really about 18. We just wanted to see if you could last about three years, then we started with Max, Fang, and Iggy. You were still alive which meant that they had a greater chance at living. Almost like Ari and the Erasers. Then with all four of you alive we, obviously, created Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. You are still the sister of Angel and the Gasman but you're only a half sister. You're also Fang's half sister," Jeb said slowly.

He was obviously finished because he stopped talking. I started digesting this. I had two half brothers and a half sister. I had had a father who was a cheater and pretty much a peodophile. I had a mom that was now in her thirties. Could my life get anymore shitty?

"Okay but what about my name," I asked, hoping he'd continue.

He took a deep breath. "Your birthmother called you Poena because she hoped somehow you'd punish your father whenever you found out about what he had done. And she wanted you to punish her because of the sin she had committed. When you arrived at the School we had made another prototype; his name is Apollo. You guys are pretty much soul mates. So since Apollo is the God of Light, the directors called you Nyx, the Goddess of Darkness. If you ever saw Apollo then you'd see why we made you guys soul mates. Opposites attract," Jeb explained. "You're great with three elements: fire, earth, and air. He's good with water. You guys complete the elements. You're apperances are even different. You'll meet him some day and when you do there will be like a zap. You'll know," Jeb finished.

Honestly on the inside, I smiled. I had someone who was literally made for me. Sure I could get over all the lies but knowing that this Apollo person was my soul mate was really cool.

"Should I start calling myself Nyx?" I asked quietly. I kinda liked the name a little better then Poena. I rather be the Goddess of Darkness then the Goddess of Punishment.

"Sure, if you want," Jeb said with a smile.

"I think either name is beautiful," Valencia said. I had forgotten that she was in the room with us. "Do you want to go to school?" she asked. _**Big subject change. Oh well. She's a mom.**_

"Only to keep an eye on them," I stated. Jeb grinned. _**Creeper.**_

**I hope it wasn't too confusing! I tried making it as simple as possible. Next chapter will be about their first and Poena-Nyx's last!**


	8. Chapter 8

So when I'm in the crappy little private school uniform, I look like a typical private school skank. Everyone else's uniforms were fitting and great but mine; not one bit. Apparently Jeb didn't really think when he told the people I was very thin; he forgot to mention that I was really tall too. Ugh.

Well I told everyone about what Jeb had told me. How I was Angel and the Gasman's half sister and Fang's half sister as well. This was bad for me and Max because she was bound to get territorial again. Oh well. Jeb will never understand what a foundation of lies can do to a person. I live in a world where I thought I was thirty years old and only an aunt to go to. Now I had a terminal mother who would probably never be there for me after all of this.

I guess I was used to it; not having anyone there for me when I really needed it. Oh well, just another survival skill.

"Wow Nyx," Jeb stuttered. "Maybe I should've gotten a bigger size."

"I'm glad you realize this Jeb. I hope I get expelled for this," I hissed.

He shook head at me and Valencia came in. "Oh boy. Now I can see why I heard something about being expelled. We'll make sure the principal is informed that your uniform is a tad bit… overwhelming," she said with a wide eyed look. Ugh. I hope I get expelled. Living at the School didn't help much with the actual educational school.

Now it was the flock's turn for wows and whoa's. First was Angel. Once she saw she grinned. "Boys are going to love you… Nyx." Everyone was trying to start using my actual name. Once I learned Nyx was what the Directors called me, I actually kinda liked it better than Poena. Jeb told me just to tell the teachers that my full name was Poena-Nyx but I preferred Nyx.

"I certainly hope not. I rather not get myself all attached to human boys." She grinned at this; maybe she was satisfied with my answer? Angel had literally stayed by my side every minute she could. I didn't really feel like sleeping in a house so I slept in my own bed that I made with wines and leaves. Remember I have the power of the elements? I can just think about what I want the elements to do and they do it. I prayed to the elements though, to show my respect.

I actually had to tie Angel to her bed in order for her to actually sleep in it.

Gazzy name next. He wanted to be called Ryker as much as possible but we decided to let that be his school name and not full time name.

What can I say? The Gasman fits him better.

"Ew!!" he shrieked. I laughed. I had already been expecting a reply like this considering he was a nine year who still believed in cooties.

Nudge hurried in to see what Gazzy was ewwing. "Man and I thought Max looked like Barbie. You're like the sexy Barbie with black hair!" Nudge exclaimed breathlessly. Huh. These reactions were all very funny.

Iggy came running in and clutching his chest. "Angel… Just… Sent… Me… The… Image… Of… Nyx," he got out breathlessly as well. He straightened up when I chuckled. "Ella came into my white room and she looks very innocent. I like innocent. You're too sexy for me Nyx."

I smiled. "Well I'm glad that Ella is your type because you're definitely hers."

Ella came around the corner with a blush as she hugged Iggy, who hugged her back. So sweet. Young love; they just don't know it yet.

Fang and Max came walking in together. Fang's jaw dropped and Max's eyes got really big. "I'll make sure no guys mess with my big sister," Fang mumbled as he looked at Max with something shinning in his eyes.

"I bet she could take care of them herself," Max teased. So Iggy and Ella realized that they might be meant to be. But how come Max and Fang haven't gotten together? I had spent the last years watching over them. There is no doubt that they were meant to be together.

"Time for school?" I asked, absolutely dreading this. It seemed like the only ones not enthused were Max, Fang, and Iggy.

I guess the older you are, the more you hate school.

So far the only good thing about school was… Well… Nothing.

Just kidding, kinda. It was good because I, Max, Fang, and Iggy were all in the same hallway at every hour.

I had senior classes because they enrolled me as an 18 year old. AP Anatomy and Physiology, AP Calculus, AP Spanish IV, AP English Language and Literature, AP European History, and AP Physical Education.

I honestly had no idea how I have AP classes. The only way I'd even pass these classes is by reading the minds of the smartest person in the class and the teacher.

Max, Fang, and Iggy all had the same classes and they were sophomores. Chemistry, Geometry, Spanish I, English II, World Civilization and Geography, and AP Physical Education.

So see… We're always near each other.

Now Nudge was in fifth grade, the Gasman was in third, and Angel was in first; they went to the elementary school literally 100 feet away from the high school. Max WASN'T happy about them not being with us but her mom convinced her.

Now Ella is only a freshman but she's a very smart freshman; so she had the same classes as Max, Fang, and Iggy.

I feel so old.

I walked into my AP Lang and Lit class (English) and I looked at the teacher. He was very… odd. He had this tan, round shaped face that had wrinkles in his cheeks and near his eyes. He had black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed but yet cut recently. Little sprouts of gray were on his temples and throughout his hair. His eyes were an onyx color and they were actually kinda dull. I tried to show no emotion, so my eyes wouldn't change color.

He started calling names as I lounged in my chair in the far corner in the back.

"Poena-Nyx?" he asked slowly. I could tell he was fighting a grin.

"Here," I stated coolly.

He looked at me. "The Goddess of Punishment and the Goddess of Darkness."

"Yep. I prefer Nyx though."

He looked at me, but in a deeper way. It was like he was sizing me up. I looked around the room.

No windows.

Shit. Call me paranoid but this did not feel right. He started moving closer and I tried reading his mind. Damn. His mind was like Jeb's! Someone had placed a block on it.

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked politely as he moved closer.

"No," he said with a grin. The other students were whispering, sounding worried. _He's a nutcase. Sexual predator. Kidnapper. She should run. Maybe I should leave._

I put the desk between me and him and I noticed he was pulling something out of his pocket. It looked like a… Oh my Jesus…

**Authoress Note: I should leave it right here! I'm not that mean though… Don't worry. I wasn't going to leave it. Haha. Gotcha there!**

He had a gun. I kicked the desk at his knees and he shrieked. All the other students had rnan out of the room. Wait. Class was over.

I ran out of the room and slammed the door. I have to get to the their class.

_Angel! You need to get out of your school now. I don't know if anything is going on but something just happened that has made me super paranoid. Get Nudge and Gazzy and get out. Don't go to Valencia's. Just hide in a thick tree; we'll find you._

Angel quickly replied. **Ok! Our school has been a little fishy too. One of the teachers at lunch kept looking at us as if we were on a dissecting table. Message me whenever you guys get out.**

I heard kids shouting as well as that teacher. This only made me run faster. "MAX!" I shouted when I saw her dirty blonde hair.

She spun around. Oh thank goodness. She was with Ella, Fang, and Iggy. I reached them and pulled them into the cafeteria, which just happened to be there. "What's going on?" Ella asked, her voice shaking.

I ignored her question. "We have to get in the air. Now," I stated, looking over my shoulder. How come there were no windows in a cafeteria?!

I looked up.

Who put's a window dome over a cafeteria. "U and A," I commanded. We squatted and pushed ourselves into the air. (Max grabbed Ella, we didn't forget her.) Fang went first and shattered the window. After him was Max/ Ella, then Iggy, then me.

"Where are we going?" Max demanded.

**Go to the tallest tree you can see**. Angel's voice sung. I looked around and saw a very tall, leafy tree. "There," I said as I pointed to it.

**Authoress Note: Whew! That was a long chappie.**

**Booklover75: Well I'm super glad that it wasn't confusing! Thank you so much for reviewing. And yes! Apollo will most definitely be showing up. I've got a perfect vision of him in my mind. And this story is actually "connected" with another. It's called The Elemental Ride. Apollo happens to be a prototype as well for the group in that story. Thank you for reviewing!**


End file.
